Almost
by spicehnoodles
Summary: All Stevie wanted was the remote, but Zander had other plans ...


Steve huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, settling into the comfy cushions of the couch. She glared at the plasma screen TV playing some stupid reality show about teenage girls getting pregnant at such a young age.

Yeah, because she _so_ wanted to watch a show about teenage girls that weren't aware of the inventions of condom and birth control pills — or abstinence.

After a few brain-crushing minutes, Stevie groaned and sat uprightly. She slapped her boyfriend on the arm with the back of her hand for his attention.

"Change the channel! I can't take any more of them whining about becoming fat and not having a social life," she said, annoyed. She didn't understand why these types of shows were so popular to the media. It was pathetic, really.

Zander made himself even more comfortable, both legs propped up onto the coffee table. His right arm was resting on the arm of the sofa, and his left hand was on top of Stevie's bare legs, which were naturally on his lap.

"If you want to change the channel, the remote's right there," he simply replied. Inside, though, he was snickering. He just loved riling her up. It was so much fun. He was risking his balls for this, but what the hell, he didn't care.

She scowled at his direction. "The remote's right next to you, stupid."

"And it's next to you, too. You're just lazy."

"_Me?_ Zander, just pass me the remote. I can't take any more of this nonsense those girls are spouting about." She risked one glance towards the screen, shuddered at their immaturity, and resumed facing him.

"I happen to like watching these things."

"Tch, liar."

Oh, and he was. He despised these shows just as much as she did. But he wasn't even paying attention to the show. He was paying attention in his goal — to annoy Stevie Baskara … and possibly score a chance in making out with her. He enjoyed making out with her when she was irritable or angry.

Zander smirked at his girlfriend. She was irritated, all right, but she had a slight pout in her lips, which were so plump, soft, and so smooth-looking …

He may be confident around girls, but damn, around Stevie? It was a whole 'nother story with her.

He leaned in and kissed her. She was surprised by the sudden move, but she couldn't help but follow along. She loved Zander's kisses. They were so gentle and soft, but eventually, his kissing grew rougher and harder. Stevie liked gentle kisses, but she was also a number one fan of hot kisses.

Zander placed his right hand on her waist; his left hand was tangled in Stevie's brown locks, gently gripping the nape of her neck. Stevie had her hands firmly grasping his strong biceps. She moved in closer, both legs on either side of him.

Zander was feeling hot all over. With the way Stevie was positioned against him, he couldn't focus. She was practically molding against him. He could feel her chest on his, and, boy, that wasn't helping his condition.

Stevie wanted more. She wounded her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. She wrestled with Zander's tongue. Wow, she was feeling tingles and warmth in certain areas of her body. They were both approaching a line of danger here if they continued on with this.

But —

_Screw it_, she thought. She tightened her thighs around him.

Zander released her swollen lips and began traveling down her neck with his. Her fingers played around with his hair. She moaned when he sucked on the skin of her throat.

_Oh, God. Oh, shit_, he panicked internally. _She moaned._

Guys had hormones that they couldn't control. It wasn't like the hormones girls with their periods get, because with them, they could express their hormones through eating chocolate and yelling at people. But with guys, they didn't express hormones like that. They expressed it … through what he was doing with his girlfriend right now.

His hand sneaked underneath her shirt, basking in the feel of her warm skin. He traveled up and up and up and up until he felt the edge of her bra.

Stevie's eyes widened at his hand encroaching under her bra. She wanted to stop him, because this wasn't safe and the right time. But damn it, she felt so freakin' _good_.

Zander's lips found hers again. His hand was fully on her breast. He didn't even ask permission, but Stevie wasn't even stopping him. What did that mean? He didn't know, but there was no backing out now. He found a part of the jackpot.

She moaned into his mouth when he massaged her left breast. She arched into him, nails clawing into his skin. She didn't realize how sensitive her boobs were. Her body seemed like putty in his touch.

He started kissing her collarbone, some licks occurring here and there. Her shirt showed some cleavage, and he took the chance in licking that area and the valley between her breasts.

She bit her lip from moaning so loudly. She began grinding her hips against his, her crotch feeling something hard beneath her. She was so hot.

"Zander," she whispered into his ear.

"Shh," he merely said.

He immediately laid her down on the couch to make themselves comfortable when he heard something fall. He pulled his hand away from her breast and sat straight up, along with Stevie.

_Did we get caught?_ Stevie wondered. Her parents weren't home, and her brothers were out at a party and wouldn't be back until the crack of dawn.

Zander looked down and saw that Stevie's foot made the remote fall down from the coffee table.

"Huh. CB-ed by a remote," Stevie bluntly said.

Zander grinned at her and was about to kiss her again when she smoothly pulled herself from under him. She nestled into the cushions again, legs resting on the coffee table.

He pouted and fixed himself up, sitting a good cushion away from her. _More like CB-ed by _you, he thought. But he couldn't help but keep on grinning. He couldn't believe Stevie trusted him to do that to her even though no words were said.

Stevie looked at Zander and smiled at his grin.

"Zander?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Can you pass me the remote?"

"Sure."

* * *

_– smexeh?_


End file.
